


Scared

by AutisticWriter



Series: 50 Sentences [32]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Agender Character, Agender First Doctor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Doctor (Doctor Who), Double Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Guilt, Prompt Fill, References to Serial: s001 An Unearthly Child, Stimming, Team TARDIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: The Doctor can’t understand why Ian likes them. Has he forgotten how he ended up travelling in the TARDIS in the first place? They are rather confused.Sentence 32: “You should be very, very scared of me.”





	Scared

“Chesterton?” the Doctor says, sidling into the room with their hands on the lapels of their blazer.

They look a bit nervous, which is unusual for the Doctor.

“Yes?”

“Um… do you… like living in the TARDIS?” they ask, sitting down beside him.

Ian stares at them, not sure how to answer. “Well, at first I didn’t. But, well, this place does grow on you.”

“Really? Have you forgotten that I can’t control where the TARDIS goes and that you never wanted to travel with us in the first place?”

“No, I haven’t,” Ian says. “I just… well, I’ve got used to living here. And you’ve grown on me too.”

Their eyes widen. “I don’t understand. You should be very, very scared of me. I mean, I kidnapped you!”

The Doctor starts to rock back and forth in their seat, visibly tense.

“Do you not understand, Chesterfield?” they say, and their voice trembles. “Why do you like me? I don’t…”

Ian sighs. “Look, Doctor. I kind of hate you for what you did, but I understand. You were trying to protect Susan. And you apologised.”

The Doctor looks at him, smiling sadly. “Sorry.”

“It doesn’t matter. It’s all right now.”


End file.
